Goddesses Forbidden Love
by DarkLord15
Summary: It was a short fun story i typed up, please do enjoy it i don't have anything to think i could even continue it, so imma keep it like this for now everyone i hope you love it


Goddesses Forbidden Love

By: DarkLord15

* _darkrai was a strong dark male legendary creature of nightmares and darkness, the prince of what he saw to be his kingdom, a dark island, covered in ghost like creatures known as Pokémon. He would do anything to protect his dead tree, ancient dark rock, of a ghost type covered island of his. He has always hated the light, and always will enjoy the world he has created for himself. As for his history though, his mother is a goddess of the distortion world, and darkness herself. She created him for the fun and compassion a son she was hoping to have, and got exactly what she wanted. Her very own dark prince_ _uncanny_ _son. She loved him to death; as well she would never be_ _negligible_ _towards him. The goddess mother of darkrai, her name is known as giratina. So now let's go into the story, we're missing out on two very most important characters._ *

 **Darkrai** : *sighs*….. *floating around the entire area of his island, all nonchalant, and being omniscient for all that live, and dare travel his island.* …this is so boring, for a thousand years and more, ive been stuck on this rock of a home.

* _A huge flashing light was detected right away far from his island, on another island he noticed long ago, but never left his island to check it out_ *

 **Darkrai** :…humph…my opposites island… her name makes me ill, to the thought as it results with the moon, and it's even got a discrepancy with my very own name meaning darkness…..hers means light, and purity…as her name is… Cressilia… I have never seen her before, but I do not want anything to do with her…. Auntie Arceus made it clear that we are adversaries, and I don't want to be on her bad side… *shivers at the thought of arceus punishing me*

 **Cressilia** : *sighs, running her finger slowly down a picture of Darkrai, she just took from what really the big flash was her taking a far away picture of him, even though he didn't even know it* My dearest dark fiend…surely we can't just be craven from my mother's actions. She is only my mother, the goddess of creation yes, but I fear nothing when it comes to the thought of you my dark fiend, my prince of darkness, and god of darkness…soon I will have you, and create this world a better new for us both… so we are no longer separated… *she whispers to herself "I Promise".*

 **Arceus** : *disgusted by her daughter, as she watched from far above the skies in the Hall of Origins, a place where usually once a year or two, every legendary alive comes together to meet up, and talk, and give their opinions on their course of actions to take possibly next.*…. Gah! Why is my daughter so freaking into him! He is a dark speck, and a dark spawn of my sister giratina no less! Darkrai is a nice kid, I give him that, and I don't have anything against him, but when it comes to my daughter, I want her nowhere near that invulnerable, impetus dark creature of darkness, and nightmares!

* _A distorted laugh started to echo in the halls, as arceus looked around kind of surprised by the sudden burst of laughter. As the voice began to speak to her intensely but funny like, but sort of serious with her dark eyes staring at arceus from the dark shadow she formed at the ceiling of the hall of origins meeting room_ *

 **Giratina** : awwwwww, my poor sister, you seem so coerce against my son! Why do you stand between him, also even your own daughter, Cressilia? *slowly she hovered down from the darkness she formed in the ceiling, as she was a gigantic goddess of distortion, and darkness, in the form of a dragon with 6 giant dark tentacles coming off her back, with each one having pointy red stings and no wings as she flowed around the room and settled down by arceus, her sister of purity, light, and creation* miss me? *giggles mischievously*

 **Arceus** : *sighs even more* god damn, of course I make one mention of your dearest son, and you come right after me! *slightly laughing a bit, as she settled down and sat with her sister Giratina* well, I don't mind your company here, and their dearest sister of mine.

*As they began to disperse the situation with just simple chat of their lives, and the current situations of the world, and trying to give their options, and choices to fix some of them. But, as this happened, Cressilia took her shot, and flew towards Darkrai's Island, the island known as New Moon island, as Cressilia's island was known as Crescent Moon Island.*

 **Cressilia** : *flying fast, and exhilarated by her feelings for him, she boosted even faster towards his island* I am coming my dearest darkrai, my mother can no longer hold me from my true feelings I feel towards you, I need you in my life!

* _As she reached his island, he jolted straight from the darkness of his island_ *

 **Darkrai** : Who are you, and why do you bring this disgusting light with you to my island of darkness, my kingdom of shadows, and ghosts! Speak now, or I will make ascertain to do so after I take you down!

 **Cressilia** : *she gulped, kind of shy and nervous from the strength in his voice, and the darkness of his body, as it drove her mind wild, wanting to hold onto him and never let go*…. D-Darkrai, it's me…. I am the goddess of dreams, and purity… I am your other half, I am Cressilia!

 **Darkra** i: *quickly as he appeared with attitude, his anger disappeared with his fighting instinct*…. I may be what your mother has told you about me, and you may be what my mother has told me about you, but I will not hurt you. Sorry though my other half, I am very belligerent towards others who are mysterious, and have never met before, and just appear out of nowhere on my island, you are welcomed inside.

 **Cressilia** : *smiling widely, not thinking about what she is about to do next, she boosted over to him and gave him the biggest hug ever, holding onto him*…mmmmm for a dark type, you are not as cold as my mother made you to be, your surprisingly warm…then again, it's probably because you have a nice big warm heart… *she looked up, smiling warmly blushing deep red staring into his deep ice cold azule colored eyes*

 **Darkrai** : *shocked by every word, and even more from the hug as all he could do was a hasty action, and return the hug and hugged her closer in arms* W-well uhm… uh… T-thanks I guess, Cressilia…. *his grew a deeper red, embarrassed by the situation he has just been put into.*

* _As for Cressilia, and darkrai being in the situation they are in now, Arceus, and Giratina finally finished up their work as goddess to fix the world, and came back to the monitor room_ *

 **Arceus** : now to check o- *her voice stopped immediately, as her mouth was gaping wide, as she stared at the sight of darkrai, and Cressilia in each other's arms*….

 **Giratina** : what's wr- *stopped immediately by the sight, smiling a bit as she watched every moment enjoying seeing her son in a silly love situation* awwwwww they look adorable together, tee-hee! *grinning slightly*

 **Arceus** : NO WAY! I WONT ALLOW THIS TO BECOME ANY MORE AUGMENT! *quickly she teleported darkrai, and Cressilia into the hall of origins, as she flew over to them ticked off as ever with anger in her eyes*

 **Giratina** : *appears in front of Arceus, protecting her son, and Cressilia* I won't allow you to control them, neither to hurt them in any way possible my dearest sister, retain yourself, before things become all in jeopardy. They have their own free will, and I will not hold my son back, as long he is happy with this as well as I am!

 **Arceus** : Grrrrrrr *ticked off, but gently slowly calming down, but the thought of her daughter being with the dark creature ticked her off even more and more than usual*…. I WILL NOT STAND BY, AND HAVE YOU TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG, AND WHAT IS RIGHT SISTER OF MINE!

 **Darkrai & Cressilia**: *they both appeared before arceus, staring her down in her eyes, as they had no feasible way of winning, but they wanted to do this together*

 **Cressilia** : I did not intend on being insidious with you mother, but I love him and I want to be with no other male but him! My feelings are true and strong, I have neither trickery, nor any bad intentions either!

 **Arceus** : *slowly calming down more, as she saw the situation becoming amicable, as she started to reiterate her words* I can't…..I can't…I just can't….*tears slip down from her eyes in sadness now, nor any longer any hatred, only sadness* he must've of been skulking your island long ago, and forced you to go against me, just to leave me all alone!

 **Darkrai** : auntie Arceus, I would never do such a thing to hurt you…. Not in the slightest, but I am starting to see the big picture here, and it's much bigger than any of us, even you arceus. You may have created Cressilia, and to calm your lonesomeness you kept her all to yourself, but remember….arceus

 **Arceus** : *she stares at darkrai, listening to his words, as they were wisdom beyond others she has ever listened to before*…yes my young nephew…what must I remember

 **Darkrai** : *he gave a big smiles to reassure her sadness* I will be taking care of Cressilia, and treating her like a goddess like no other, she is defiantly a women I do not deserve, but I love her to as the same she loves me. And we will always be out on earth, taking care of it like the same as you goddesses do. I promise you have my word, no harm shall come towards Cressilia, I swear on my life!

*all 3 of them completely were shocked, and were so remiss long ago, that they forgot to take into account to scrutinize on all the legendaries for their personalities, as well their emotions.*

 **Giratina** : I swear, you surprise me every day my son. You make me the happiest goddess mother to be happy that I am perpetuating with life! *she went and hugged her son close to her chest, as she formed big strong arms hugging him close* make me a happy mother to and give me some grand children!

 **Arceus & Cressilia**: EAHHHHHH!? *both their faces turned red at the thought of Cressilia having kids with darkrai, as arceus face went red kind of not wanting to think dirty of her daughters mate lover darkrai*

 **Darkrai & Giratina**: *both look at them, then each other and began laughing loudly entertained by their reactions to the words that giratina spoke with temerity, and warily*

 **Darkrai** : *floats away from his mother's arms, as he pulled Cressilia close into arms, face to face smiling as he place his dark claw like hand on her face smirking* I still haven't received my verbatim from you Cressilia…. Keh keh!

 **Arceus & Giratina**: *watching them meticulous curiosity of how they'll kiss, as giratina was writing it down on a piece of paper, as arceus held a camera to take a picture of the moment*

 **Cressilia & Darkrai**: *smiling at each other, looking deeply into each other's eyes. He gently pulled her closer in arms and kissed her lips deeply, compassionately lovingly. As she was kissed, she returned the favor even deeper deepening the kiss as they wrapped each other's bodies in each other's arms keeping their lips locked together* mmmmm~

 **Giratina** : EEEEK! So adorable son! You make this goddess mother happier no matter what! Im so excited for you! *writing down everything they do together in the kiss*

 **Arceus** : Cressilia you are truly a goddess queen is this man's arms my dearest daughter! *smiling at the scene, as she took a bunch of pictures of her daughters first kiss, smiling*

* _as hours passed by after the moment of Cressilia & Darkrai becoming one, as arceus allowed their togetherness for eternity as so did Darkrai's mother, giratina becoming the happiest mother ever as much as arceus is. As Darkrai & Cressilia waved good bye until next time, and flew off together holding hands through the sky enjoying the breeze, and excited smiling at each other knowing things are going to change, as they didn't know what would become of them later on and head off into the future together hand in hand, never to leave each other's side_*


End file.
